Composites can be desired materials for a range of applications because they combine desirable properties of the individual materials and can provide unique properties relative to the individual materials. Polymers generally can provide a range of advantageous processing approaches while providing a reasonable range of available properties through the selection of the polymer composition. Similarly, inorganic materials can introduce various desirable mechanical and physical properties. In general, commercial applications provide growing demands on material properties.